Helmet of Nabu (Earth 1)
The Helmet of Nabu is a golden helmet which can bond with humans to create a powerful being. The Helmet bonded with the human to create the member known as . The helmet lets the spirit of Nabu, to possess its user, granting incredible magical powers. It was later used by the metahuman Icicle to grant him similar superpowers, and later bonded with Chloe Sullivan, allowing her to see the futures of and . The mask itself appears to be sentient, often speaking in low whispers to people, offering advice, knowledge and even magical abilities such as . This helmet once stared back at Clark when he used his X-ray vision to look into the bag it was in, showing it possesses a level of clairvoyance. Powers and Abilities The Helmet of Nabu is an extremely powerful artifact that requires a human host for its powers and abilities to be activated, by which remains dormant without a host, but is still sentient in nature regardless. When the helmet bonds with a human, they can exhibit the following abilities. * Teleportation * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Transmute matter * Precognition * Invulnerability * Flight * Vast magical knowledge Vulnerabilities The helmet needs a human host to activate most of its abilities. Also when a villain uses the helmet it doesn't work right. Season Nine kept the helmet in a bowling bag which he normally clutched in his arms. used his to see what was inside and the saw the helmet. In turn, the helmet itself turned to look back at him. After Clark left, Kent informed that Nabu said Clark could help them, but Carter believed they could help themselves. Carter and Courtney needed and Carter encouraged Kent to put on the helmet. Kent removed the helmet from the bag and it wrapped itself around Kent's head, and geared him up in a gold and blue costume, becoming Doctor Fate. Fate went to the hospital and to 's room. At the arrival of Clark and Fate instantly knew that Clark had a great purpose and that Chloe shared the same fate as himself. He took Clark away from the hospital afterwards. The Justice Society and the joined forces to stop whoever was killing former members of the JSA. Fate sacrificed himself to restore 's powers before being killed by Icicle. With Kent dead, Icicle took the helmet and went to his father. He said his goodbyes to his father before pulling his plug and put the helmet on his head. Instantly, Icicle saw visions of what was to come. Icicle attacked Watchtower headquarters but the superheros worked as a team to finally defeat him. Hawkman, smashed his mace on Icicle's head and took back the helmet. He placed it in the museum to await a new wearer to become the next Doctor Fate. Season Ten Chloe took the key of the case that the helmet was locked in and decided to wear it to find after his abduction. The helmet knew that Chloe had come for it and accused her of being a silly girl that was not the chosen one, but stated that she was very brave for trying. Nabu then told Chloe that love is quite dangerous and when she asks for the location of Oliver, the helmet asked if she was willing to sacrifice her sanity to find the archer. Chloe put on the helmet and then fell to the floor, unconscious. When she awoke from her state, Chloe revealed that she had seen many things from the future, most notably Clark becoming the hero has was meant to be, but he wasn't wearing black. She then assured Clark that everything would be fine, but that he needed to get to Cadmus Labs. As he left, she silently bade him good-bye, and using the information she gleamed from the helmet, located Oliver who was being held captive by . She exchanged herself for Oliver's release. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects